monderpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zone Wars
The Zone Wars were a set of conflicts which occured in between 4 and 0 IP on the continent of Estan. The War Begins It wasn't long after the meeting of Niosian and Anglian troops during the Expansion wars that initial skirmishes began to take place. While general peace was maintained through a number of truces (The Treaty of Emondt and The Rheviet Agreement) indevidual acts of violence constantly agrevated the militaries of both nations. A quarrel between troops stationed in Rheviet during the second set of meetings there ended with an Anglian tank pilot (Daron Zurr) kidnapping and raping an Angel standard bearer (acting Senetor Juno Niteo of Lero.) Upon the news a Seargent Obduro Quem cut Zurr's achillies tendons and dragging him to the meeting before shouting the words that the world would read on the next day's paper. "With bastards like this, peace cannot persist." By the next week, Anglian tanks had moved into southern Barbarous while Niosian Airships battered the Haradrim Plains. Fighting Intensifies As more and more troops entered the fray for each side the fighting became more and more brutal. While Anglia earned more ground in less time they also boasted tremendous casualties and loss of important installations. In The Seige of Fort Chase a small group of Angel Special Forces paired with a mere six templar platoons and quarter batallion of light infantry toppled the most prominent Anglian military installation on Monde. Meanwhile numerous light infantry were lost to Anglian mercenary groups of Vampires and Lycanthropes. Over the two intermediate years of the War many new weapons were fielded on both sides including 2-step amplifiers, light hollanders, the now famous AMAW-229 Tank and Cetris-UCV Gunboats. The Zenith of Mondian Warfare As fighting reached its 4th year battles became more concentrated. The Battle of Emondt provided Anglia with a quck vitory early on before Qian peacemakers began staging violent approaches against Anglian mercenary troops. The famed Stand at Keppler Point claimed nearly 29,000 mercenary lives in a mere 4 days of fighting at the hands of some 800 Qian soldiers. Niosus also suffered viscious defeats including the Ambush at Palla-Re against the Barbarous and Yeti forces stationed there. As both armies compensated with younger drafts and more money spent of military research newer peacekeeping forces entered the battlefields. Architects from the Yakumo and Atsynian troops began entering open war with the major powers and both suffered some casualties as a result. Clanners also participated in some battles defending small towns and caliphates. With so many beligerants armed conflict entered a massively destructive era of warfare. The End of the War As combat began concentrating into major problem areas both Niosus and Anglia decided to make a massive press for the city of Zone. Yakumo, Clanners, Qian and Atsynians all set up settlements around the area to help victims of a catastrophic airship crash that had happened months earlier. However when the massive armies converged on the city they had all seemed to have lost the willingness to fight. 6 days later, in the city once known as Zone a peace treaty was signed ending one of the greatest conflict in Mondian history. Statistics Deaths:-Total: 8.9 Million Deaths-Armed Forces: 6.6 Million Deaths-Civilian: 2.3 Million Deaths-Anglian: 3.8 Million Deaths-Niosian: 2.2 Million Deaths-Haradrim/Malanj': 800,000 Deaths-Peacekeepers: 58,000 Deaths-Astral/Other: 152,000